


Perfect Mess

by Theredlion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Read This, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredlion/pseuds/Theredlion
Summary: Eren attempts to play a prank on Levi and gets punished for it.





	Perfect Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one I know finds this. Ever. No idea why I'm posting it. Maybe one of these days I'll actually post the good fanfic I've written! Also, let's just pretend these two are close in age here. I hate the idea of a major age gap in any relationship. It seems a little wrong. 
> 
> Wrote this super late, sorry for any grammar or plot holes. Or just holes in general. That was a bad joke. I also apologize for that.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Stop being such a stick in the mud! It’ll be hilarious.” Jean grinned ear-to-ear, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Besides, he never gets mad at you so you’ll be fine!”  
“I don’t think so,” Eren said. The idea wasn’t a bad one, as far as pranks went, but he didn’t want to get caught by his commander.   
Jean thought for a minute, finally coming up with something to tempt the brunette. “I’ll make you an omelette.”   
Jean’s omelettes were legendary ever since he’d won a cooking contest with one. Of course, the judge had been drunk, but that’s neither here nor there. Regardless, Eren was tempted. Still, though, he responded, “What if I got caught?”  
“Aw come on! We never get any entertainment around here. It’s worth whatever Levi makes us do as punishment,” Bertholdt reasoned, chiming in from the far side of the room. Eren looked at him skeptically.   
“Yeah, see?” Jean asked enthusiastically. “It’ll blow over in a day or two and we’ll have a fun memory to talk about. Besides, it’s really not that bad.”  
“I have to agree,” Mikasa said. She’d been silently listening in nearby. “Switching the labels on his tea isn’t mean, really.”   
“Even Levi has to have a sense of humor,” Jean encouraged.   
Eren still wasn’t sure why he had to be the one to do this, but he eventually gave in. “Alright, but only if Jean makes me an omelette.” The group cheered, and Jean handed him the false labels. They each had different poisonous plant’s name written neatly on it. Eren wasn’t even sure if Levi would notice, but Jean seemed convinced he’d at least be confused by it. He mostly seemed to want to get a rise out of the soldier.   
“Good man, Eren. Let’s get a laugh out of the old geezer,” Jean said, cackling. He slapped Eren on the back,   
The stairs were stone; sharp, bumpy, clean, and extremely noisy. Every footstep echoed against the walls, crashing in Eren’s ears like a wave of thunder and making his heart leap into his throat and try to claw its way out. He set each foot down with care, shuffling the papers in his hands in an effort to look to the casual observer as though he belonged. When at last he reached the third level, he cautiously poked his head around the corner, scanning the darkness for anyone who might oust him.   
A dark shadow slid hurriedly into an open doorway. Someone else on a midnight excursion, surely. Eren froze, waiting to see if they would reveal themselves. Eventually, a small nose showed itself, followed by bright eyes, ragged hair, and a slight figure laden with an armload of food. Sasha. She probably had a food stash up here. Of course no one would think to look in the officers’ quarters for something like that. It was probably both the smartest and dumbest thing Eren had seen her do.   
“Sasha,” Eren whispered. “It’s me!”  
“Oh, good. I thought you were Hanji. She came close to catching me just last week!” She spoke just over a whisper, but Eren still cringed at the volume. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one to hear.   
“I’ve got you now,” called a voice. Sing-song, jovial, and terrifying. Hanji. She burst out of a door across the hallway from Sasha, who cursed loudly and took off past Eren down the stairs, pursued closely by the bespectacled soldier. Hanji didn’t even seem to notice the person hunched in the shadows right beside her.   
As soon as the two of them had disappeared down the stairwell, Eren breathed a sigh of relief and stood up carefully. He crept slowly down the hallway, nearing the door to Levi’s office (also where he kept his enormous tea stash) one step at a time. Eren’s heart pounded faster and faster. Levi would not be happy to see him up here. This area was strictly off-limits for the younger scouts.   
The thick wooden door creaked on its wrought-iron hinges as Eren pushed it open. He winced, but kept going. The room within was dark, so presumably Levi was elsewhere. He quietly strode to the desk on the left wall, groping around for a candle and striking his own flint-and-steel to light it. By its light, he was able to make out a chair, a small bookshelf, a row of shelves holding tins of tea, a low table, and. . . Levi. He was sprawled out on the floor next to the table, clutching the neck of an empty bottle. The acrid scent of alcohol permeated the room, emanating from a cluster of similar bottles grouped neatly on the low table. Levi stared glassily up at him.   
“What is it, Jaeger?” growled the soldier. Eren swallowed nervously before answering.   
“Are you drunk?”  
“No.” He hiccuped. “Maybe.”  
Eren shook his head, setting the stack of labels on the desk and crossing over to Levi. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” His father used to have these days, times when his research was going nowhere and he just couldn’t seem to resist the pull of alcohol. It became almost a ritual for Eren to wait up for him, just so he could get his inebriated father something to eat and help him to the couch. His mother rarely deemed him fit to share a bed with her. Eren couldn’t blame her.   
Levi stumbled drunkenly to his feet, shuffling along with his arm draped over Eren’s shoulders for support. His breath reeked, but he didn’t seem to care. This was the first time Eren had seen the man look disheveled, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. Normally, one would be hard pressed to find even a speck of dirt on his shoes after a hard practice.   
The two of them made it through a doorway tucked behind the desk and to Levi’s room. Eren felt his heart jump guiltily. He tried in vain to flush the sudden dirty thoughts he was having from his mind. Levi wasn’t helping, clinging to Eren’s shirt like he was. No way could the vertically-challenged soldier feel the same about him. This wasn’t good. He helped Levi lay down on his bed, turning to go quickly, before he could notice the red spreading across his face.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” asked a voice, low and gravelly and sexy as hell.   
“I- you need your rest,” Eren said, pausing without turning around.   
“I need you more.” The words Eren had been wanting to hear for so long, or close enough to them.   
“You’re drunk.” He had to force himself to face facts.   
“Why do you think I got drunk?” He turned at that, regarding Levi. He’d managed to sit up now, glowering at Eren as though this was somehow his fault. “It’s your fault.” Oh. “If you weren’t so damned innocent, maybe I wouldn’t feel this way!”  
“W-what are you talking about?” Eren felt his tongue trip in his excitement. No, it couldn’t be. Levi was straight. He was also drunk.   
“I love you,” the gorgeous brunette was saying. Eren tried to block it out.   
“That’s the liquor talking.”  
“Shut up, brat,” Levi growled. Eren barely had time to flinch as Levi’s arms shot out, yanking Eren to the bed and pinning him beneath the shorter man.   
“Stop it. You’re drunk. You don’t feel that way about me.” It killed Eren to say those words, but he had to.   
“I may be drunk but I know what I want.” His breath was hot, scorching Eren’s ear. Voice a low, sexy whisper. Hands still gripping Eren’s forearms, pinning him to the twin-sized mattress. The woolen blanket was scratchy, pillow soft and plush. He could stay. Let Levi have his way. That was what they both wanted, wasn’t it? No, no he couldn’t. Levi was drunk. Eren was not about to take advantage of a drunk man, least of all his commanding officer.   
“Not now. When you’re sober. I can’t now, i-it wouldn’t be right.” Eren felt disappointment weigh heavy in his chest, but he knew this was for the best. He forced his way out from under the smaller man, leaving the aura of regret hanging behind alongside the fumes of alcohol. The false labels lay forgotten next to the targeted tea tins.   
Down the stairs he trudged, out the door, to his quarters. Nothing would come of the night, nothing but sorrow and rejuvenated sentiment for the man who almost certainly didn’t love him back.   
“Did you do it? Were you caught?” Jean asked as soon as he was back.   
“You okay? You were gone for a while,” Bertholdt said.   
“Yeah,” Eren said, hurrying to bed so they wouldn’t make him say what had happened. He could hardly believe it himself. They pestered him a time longer, but Mikasa told them off for disrupting his sleep and he was left alone after that. It took hours to calm down, hours longer to fall asleep. All too soon, they were awakened for morning training, the troops rushing to get dressed and outside.   
Eren moved much slower than usual that day, but he still made it to his spot in line just before inspection. Levi stopped in front of him for a long moment before moving on. He kept his eyes on the ground until he couldn’t anymore, looking up to meet Levi’s dark gaze. His expression was unreadable. Eren looked away.   
“Today we’ll have a joint training with Hanji’s group. She’ll be leading the drills.”  
He’d probably forgotten last night. That would simplify some things.  
“Jaeger, come with me. The rest of you, go meet her in the forest.” Levi turned and stalked off, leaving Eren to chase after him.   
They were in Levi’s office when he first spoke. “What are these?”  
In his hands were the fake labels. “Labels, sir. I, um, was going to put them on your tea.”  
“I see.” His voice was calm and steady, but there was something dangerous under it, something sharp and menacing. Suddenly, he grabbed Eren, pushing him against the wall and pinning his arms above his head. If anyone else had attempted to hold a taller person’s wrists over their head, it would have looked comial. When Levi did it, Eren went weak at the knees. “You were going to play a prank on me,” he stated.   
“Sorry, sir,” Eren said, not sure where he was going with this.   
“That’s a naughty thing to do.” Levi’s voice dropped an octave. Eren froze in anticipation. He wet his lips before responding.   
“I suppose you’ll have to punish me, then.” His voice shook. He wasn’t sure what the right thing to say was. Maybe he’d just screwed it up, ruined everything.   
“I suppose you’re right.” Levi’s free hand found its way under Eren’s shirt, casually making its way up to his nipples, massaging first one, then the other. He stopped to unbutton Eren’s shirt completely, removing it and leading the brunette over to his bed. He shoved him down roughly, straddling his hips as he removed his own cloak and shirt. His gaze bore into Eren the whole time, menacing and hungry.   
A sharp bite to the younger man’s neck elicited a gasp, followed by a moan as Levi flicked his tongue over Eren’s nipple, teasing him expertly. He felt Eren’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. No, he would control the pace here. Levi sat up to remove his belt, then deftly fastened Eren’s hands to the headboard with it. He turned his predatory eyes to Eren’s pants, shucking his boots and socks before slowly, seductively sliding Eren’s pants down over his hips. He continued lower still, occasionally stopping to palm the younger man’s erect member through his boxers. Eren moaned softly, obviously trying to quiet himself. Levi kept going.  
When both men’s pants had been removed, Levi finally spoke. “You’re sure you’re alright with this?” His voice was low and husky, more of a commanding tone, but clearly concerned about Eren’s wellbeing.   
“God, yes. Please, I just need you now!”   
Levi smirked, shedding his boxers and pulling the final layer off of Eren. He lowered his mouth to kiss at Eren’s thighs, licking here and there temptingly as he continued to caress his member. He could feel himself getting hard just from what he was doing to Eren, the subject of his fantasies. Finally those could become a reality.   
After a while, Eren started begging for more, something to fill him. Levi lifted Eren’s legs carefully over the smaller man’s shoulders, grabbing a container of lube off his nightstand and applying a generous amount to his fingers before working them inside Eren, pumping first one, then two, and finally three inside him. He considered adding another, as what Levi lacked in height he more than made up for in girth, but he decided against it. He was getting impatient.   
“Ready?” He asked. Eren nodded. He pressed into him, gently, slowly working his way deeper. Eren shuddered beneath him, panting already just from taking his full length. A moment later, Levi started to pump in and out of him, working up faster and faster, watching as Eren came apart beneath him. This was it, what he’d wanted. Eren sqeaked as he brought a hand down hard on one ass cheek. Maybe better than he’d thought. His cock twitched, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him, before he felt himself about to cum.   
Levi pulled out quickly, bringing his member to Eren’s mouth. “Swallow,” he ordered. The other obeyed, licking away traces of cum from Levi’s tip after he was done. A strand of pearly white cum hung from the corner of his mouth temptingly. Levi kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue. Good. That was how Eren was supposed to taste.   
Eren groaned, and Levi realized he’d pulled out right before the other’s climax. He wrapped one hand around his cock, jerking from base to tip in smooth movements until Eren came, covering both their midsections with sticky cum. Levi found a handkerchief to clean them up, assessing his partner. He was red-faced, sweaty, messy. Perfect.   
Levi kissed him one last time, considering sending him after the others. He could catch up with their drill. He would be sore, certainly. That’s what made it fun. But no, he wasn’t that mean. Instead, he curled himself around his spent partner, protectively pulling him closer. He wasn’t leaving anytime soon, not if Levi had anything to say about it.


End file.
